Never Let Go
by Alusy
Summary: Neji sits there, with Tenten's body in his arms. Neji remembers the times he has had with her, and realizes how much he loved her. Even for Neji Hyuuga, it is hard to let go. Will he do it for her? Rated T to be safe. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first song fic. I don't listen to english songs, so I just searched for some lyrics that sounded nice. Sorry if the lyrics are a little messed up, and please ignore the spelling mistakes! Just a note: This is a ONEshot, so I won't be adding another chapter, unless I decide to add an epilogue, or a story saying how everything is a year or two later. Please don't forget to review! The last story I uploaded only has seven reviews, yet over 200 people read it. ( It hurts me inside, so please make me happy )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Lee, or this song. The song is called **No Ordinary Love**, by **Jennifer Love Hewitt**. If I did own Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, now would I? wink Well I hope you like this!

* * *

_This could have been just another day_

_But instead we're standing here _

Neji stood there, staring at her dead body. It had been only a few minutes since Tenten's death, and Neji still could not take it. He could have saved her. He knew it, and he was sure everyone in Konoha would know it soon too. He had to underestimate the enemies that one time, and that one time was the last time ever.

_No need for words, it's all been said_

_in the way you hold me near _

He brought her body near, and hugged it as a tear strolled down his pale cheek. No matter how many puddles of crimson surrounded him, and no matter now many disembodied pieces of their enemies surrounded him, Neji did not care. No matter what he could say now, she would not hear him. He threw another kunai at a certain bloody head. "That's for killing her. That's for killing the only girl I loved." He glanced back at her face, and stroked it gently. Just as he thought. It was as cold as stone.

_I was alone on this journey_

_You came along to comfort me_

_Everything I want in life is right here _

He was born in one of the branches of the Hyuuga clan, so he was looked down upon. The symbol on his forehead, according to Neji and his father, represented a caged bird. Although Neji was not born as important as Hinata, his cousin, and the heir to the Hyuuga clan, he is known as the prodigy. At a young age, Neji decided to walk the path known as his life alone. After graduating the academy, he met two teammates and an unusual teacher. Neji only looked at Lee as a speed bump, Gai as an older version of Lee, only more respectable, and Tenten as a girl who was just there.

_'Cause_

_This is not your ordinary_

_no ordinary love _

The Neji Hyuuga, was believed to never fall in love. He was too focused on becoming stronger, and proving the main family of the Hyuuga clan wrong. He was too focused on breaking free from the curse. No, the Neji Hyuuga could not fall in love. And if by any chance he did, would he know what to do?

_I was not prepared enough_

_to fall so deep in love _

He stroked her hair gently. He remembered. Before being pierced by a kunai, another enemy had pulled her back. She ripped Tenten's hair violently, causing Tenten to let out an agonizing cry. Her fists tightened as she tried to keep herself from crying by the physical and emotional pain. The buns released, and Tenten's hair cascaded down, flowing along her shoulders and tickled her bare arms.

_This is not your ordinary_

_no ordinary love _

_You were the first to touch my heart_

_Made everything right again_

_with your extraordinary love _

Memories flooded his mind as he remembered his times with her. After the Chunin Exams passed, he remembered when he began to feel it. When Tenten's smile made him feel warmer than millions of sunlight beams on a cold day. When she visited him after his fight with Naruto. When she would listen to him without arguing on missions. That was her downfall.

_I get so weak_

_when you look at me _

_I get lost inside your eyes _

He remembered when they were sparring one day. Lee and Gai were off running laps around Konoha. Neji was winning the fight. Tenten was breathing roughly, obvious almost out of breath. Then Neji's legs began to buckle subly. The sudden look of determination in her eyes, and the look that told him she could still go on, make him feel weak in his stomach. Butterflies. He ended up losing the match, because of her eyes.

_Sometimes the magic is hard to believe_

_but you're here before my weary eyes_

_you brought joy to my world_

_set me so free _

Neji was never a believer of magic, or miracles. Neji believed in destiny. When something happened, it was destined to happen. It came to the time where Neji could hardly look at her anymore. He turned his head away in shame of his actions, but only held her closer. He would never feel the joy in his world again, because the joy in his world was now gone. Although he was under the curse mark, when he was with Tenten, he felt somewhat free with her. And that was something the main family could not take away from him. Never.

_I want you to understand_

_you are every breath that I breathe_

Neji closed his eyes and listened to his breathing. It was steady. He listened to the birds chirping, and the leaves rustling in the background. Neji began to think. He began to think about the meaning of his life. Perhaps he did want to prove the main family wrong, and perhaps he did want to break free from the curse. But was that the only reason for his life?

_This is not your ordinary_

_no ordinary love _

_I was not prepared enough_

_to fall so deep in love _

Girls had never been a concern of Neji Hyuuga. Sure he had a fan club, but only the strong, dedicated girls were left. After demanding they left him alone, they decided to get revenge on Tenten, since the envy inside of them was saying Tenten was trying to steal Neji from them. The girls ambushed Tenten violently as she walked home from practice. Luckily, Neji was there to rescue her. He told her to be more careful, and to watch what she says to them. Tenten explained how she did nothing, but Neji 'hn'ed nonchalantly and dropped her off home. He felt concerned for her safety more, but was unable to show his feelings. Neji was only in the shallow end of the swimming pool, but he was about to take a huge leap into the deep end.

_This is not your ordinary_

_no ordinary love _

_You were the first to touch my heart_

_Made everything right again_

_with your extraordinary love _

After a fight with the main branch concerning Hinata, Neji was not in the mood for anything. Tenten popped up beside him and asked him what was bothering him. Once again, Neji 'hn'ed and told her to get ready to spar. Tenten shook her head and demanded that he would tell her what was wrong. Neji explained everything vaguely, but Tenten seemed pleased enough. "No matter what they say, there is always one thing they can never take away from you, Neji. Remember that." Those were the exact words Tenten spoke sincerely. After remembering this, he brought Tenten's head up to his level and stared at her closed eyes. Then Neji did something he wanted to do for so long. His lips met hers in a soft kiss.

_From the very first time that we kissed_

_I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all _

She tasted lifeless and cold, but he could still taste the strawberry lip balm she would put on each morning. Once in a while, she would forget, and have to put it on before training. Another tear slid down his cheek as he realized he had lost her. If he had the chance, he would chase her soul to the end of the earth, just to catch it and place it back in her still body to give her life once again.

_From this day on, remember this:_

_That you're the only one that I adore _

He caressed her cheek, remembering what her skin was like. He reminisced yet another day. The heat and humidity caused the three of them to be tired quickly. When they reached an inn, Tenten immediately jumped on the bed and hung her upper body off the bed, placing her head near the air conditioning. Lee plopped down on the couch, and Neji continued to lean against the wall near the door. When she was cooled down, Tenten lifted her body up and sat upright. The sun beams shone against her sunkissed skin as she smiled innocently.

_Can't we make this last forever_

The moment they thought they had won the fight was a time when both felt like they were on top of the world. After fighting off forty-nine foes, they were sure anybody would feel that way. Tenten smiled triumphantly and wiped a few drops of sweat from her forehed. "We did it; we won," Tenten beamed. Both gazed in the other's eyes, and both were caught up in a small moment. Tenten couldn't resist the desire she had. Her feet, one by one, lifted the ground until she was embracing Neji. "Awesome job, Neji. As expected from the Hyuuga Prodigy." Both wanted to stay in that moment forever. Neji felt, at that moment, that if either broke the hug, his heart would be broken as well. After experiencing what he has, Neji couldn't grasp the fact that something this wonderful was happening to him. Love.

_This can't be a dream_

_cause it feels so good to me _

Little did they know, there was another enemy there. The final enemy, and it would be fifty defeated. "You can take care of this," Neji said lazily as he leaned against a tree. Tenten gave the good guy pose and got her scrolls out. That was Tenten's final battle.

_This is not your ordinary_

_no ordinary love _

Sakura and Ino love Sasuke. Lee loves Sakura. Hinata loves Naruto. These are all examples of love in their small village. But Neji thought to himself, that none of those people could be feeling the same love as he was feeling. Perhaps it was the fact that she was dead, or perhaps it was the fact that she was just so important to him. Neji knew, that he would never find out.

_I was not prepared enough_

_to fall so deep in love _

Neji Hyuuga was known as brave. He was not afraid to look fear in the eye, nor was he afraid to fight it face to face. But there was one fear he held near. Neji could not handle losing yet another person close to him. Losing Lee, his teammate, would be hard, Neji must admit. But losing Tenten, the female teammate, who first touched his heart, was impossible to bear with.

_This is not your ordinary_

_no ordinary love_

_You were the first to touch my heart_

_Made everything right again_

_with your extraordinary love _

Neji clearly remembered the time when Tenten held his hand. He, Tenten, and Lee were walking along a path, coming back from yet another successful mission. "Simple mission. It didn't improve me at all." Tenten released an angelic giggle and took his hand. Both blushed lightly , but Tenten attempted to ignore it. She laughed and told him to cheer up. They walked hand-in-hand back to Konoha, because neither wanted to break the connection.

_This is not your ordinary_

_no ordinary love _

_I was not prepared enough_

_to fall so deep in love _

The world could be a cruel place. Every shinobi was aware of that. Some shinobi knew about that more than others. Each ninja found out, sooner or later, that they are only tools used to accomplish deeds. Mysteries went unsolved. Life went on. "I love you, Tenten," Neji whispered. The words were carried away by a soft breeze. Cherryblossoms fell around them, preparing what would be a perfect romantic moment. If only he could share it with her. How he wished he could hear her laugh once more. Even for her to say his name just once more.

_This is not your ordinary_

_no ordinary love_

_You were the first to touch my heart_

_Made everything right again_

_with your extraordinary love _

Suddenly Neji heard his name slice through his ears. Although it was quiet, Neji could hear it loud and clear. He glanced around, trying to see if it was the back-up nins calling him. Nobody. "Neji," the voice repeated, "do you really mean it?" Neji looked down into his arms, to see her. Tenten squinted her eyes, and looked into his. The sun was hitting his face, making him look godly. "Do you really mean...you love me?"

Neji was at a loss of words. "O-Of course! Of course I mean it!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe you're alive!" A tear of happiness creeped down his cheek as he smiled joyfully. "Tenten, don't die on me! The back-up nins are coming here right now. Just wait!"

Tenten coughed up blood, which leaked out of the side of her mouth. "I don't know if I can, Neji," she whispered. Her eyes looked desperate, but softened a few seconds later. "Neji, I can see people. They're glowing."

Neji's eyes also softened at the comment. "Do you know who they are?"

"A man and a woman," she stated, squinting even more as if trying to see the image more clearly. "I think those are...my parents." Neji was taken back. Tenten's parents had died a long time ago after they were attacked by S-Rank criminal ninjas. "They're...reaching out to me. Both of their hands are stretched out, asking me to come with them." That's when Neji realized. If Tenten was to grab their hands, Neji would first have to let go of her hand. A quote he had heard from his father was, 'Some of us think holding on makes us strong, but sometimes it is letting go that takes more.' Now Neji knew what it meant. If Tenten was to go to her family, and if she was to stop suffering the pain, Neji had to let her go. "What should I do?" she questioned. "What should I do, Neji?"

Neji smiled compassionately. "Take their hands, Tenten. Take their hands, and don't ever let go. When you have hold of those you love, don't let go, because next time it may be to late to grab hold of them later."

"But Neji," Tenten retaliated, "that doesn't work for me. I love my parents, but if I hold their hands, I'll be letting you go."

Neji's eyes widened. He had never heard words like that addressed to him. "I want you to be happy, so hold them near." Tenten nodded with understanding as her face relaxed. "But before you go," he cut in, "do me one favour."

Tenten coughed again. "Anything you want, Neji."

They looked into the other's eyes, and there was a deep connection that none of them had felt. Brown eyes, staring into snowy eyes. Both were mesmerized in the gaze. Slowly, their faces were drawn together. Only inches apart, when both closed their eyes. Their lips met tenderly. They tilted their lips, and the kiss began to deepen. Although Tenten's lips had blood dabbed on it, Neji did not care. He had what he wanted. After a few seconds, they parted and looked into each other's eyes once again. "Good bye, Tenten. Tell your parents I said hi."

Tenten shook her head. "I won't tell them Neji said hello," she said soothingly. "I'm going to tell them the boy I love, Neji Hyuuga, said hi." Her eyes slowly shut as her breathing slowed down to nothing.

An infinate amount of tears trickled down his cheeks as he held her close to him. Her heart beats were no longer heard. "Neji, Neji is that you?" a cheerful voice called. There was a rustling sound from the bushes, and soon the figure popped out and ran up to Neji. "Neji, how was--- Is that...Tenten?"

Neji stood up next to his teammate, and stared at their deceased friend. "Yes."

There was a long pause, in which both reflected on a variety of moments. "Neji, I can see her. She is waving at me."

Neji looked up, disgusted that Lee would even joke about that. "Is this some sort of joke, Lee? Tenten is dead!"

Lee shook her head and looked into the sun. "Tenten is waving at me. She is with two other people, a lady and a man."

Neji looked up, and saw what Lee was stating. Tenten had her hair in the two buns, and wore her regular training clothes. She had sprouted angelic wings, which flapped occasionally. "I can see her too," Neji breathed. Tenten was indeed waving her hand, and so were two other people beside her. The sun suddenly shone brightly, causing Lee and Neji to turn away and rub their eyes. When they turned back to look at her again, everyone was gone. She was there, and now she wasn't.

"Are we going crazy?" Lee questioned.

Neji smiled. "No, it really is Tenten. She will never let go of those loved ones she holds dear to her heart. And we must never forget her."

It was a sunny day, that day. Although Neji was angry that it could be sunny on that day, he couldn't help but smile. Tenten was sending the sun down on them. She loved the sun, and she loved him. And now, the Neji Hyuuga, believed in miracles.

* * *

Well how was it? It was supposed to be tragic, if you couldn't tell due to my horrible writing skills. I know it sounds a little rushed, but I want your honest opinion! Thank you so much for using your valuable time to read my fanfiction -

Until my next story!


	2. Author's Note

For everyone who has this on story alerts, or for anyone who is paying attention to this, I have just uploaded the sequel. It's called "I Never Heard You Say". I would give you the link, but when I try to it just disappears, so please take your time to click my name, scroll down, and click my story. For those who don't want to read the summary, it takes place one year after Tenten dies. Neji and Lee are getting married, but you don't know who to yet. And no, they aren't marrying each other XP. Neji is suddenly acting strange, and nobody knows why. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
